The present disclosure relates to recreational vehicles, utility trailers, and other similar trailed vehicles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to recreational vehicles and utility trailers where it may be advantageous to monitor the loaded weight of the trailed vehicle. Recreational vehicles encompassed by the present disclosure include trailer-type recreational vehicles, which include fifth wheel trailers and other types of towable campers, toy haulers, etc. Recreational vehicles encompassed by the present disclosure also include motored recreational vehicles, like motor homes and other vehicles with their own motor and drive train. Utility trailers encompassed by the present disclosure include single or double-axle enclosed or open utility trailers that are designed to be hauled using a personal automobile or truck.